


The Demon's Plan's For Sam

by Alphawolfofred67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hurt Dean, Hurt Sam, Other, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 12:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3068324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alphawolfofred67/pseuds/Alphawolfofred67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is out and Sam and Dean are left at the motel. When Dean decides to make a run to the store he comes back injured. Things get worse, they end up getting captured by someone John knows! He's after something and he will do anything to get it. Will John be able to save his boys? Or will something else happen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He didn't mind it. Not really. Being left at a dirty run down motel was an everyday basis. The only bad part was constantly moving back and forth and having to enroll in several different schools. Just when Sam would get comfortable and made new friends their dad would drag them away and off to another motel. That did bother him. Dean on the other hand didn't mind it at all but then again he Never was into school like Sam was. Just the girls obviously.

Sam set at the small table doing an essay on Roman Greek. History was one of his favorite subjects and it made doing essays quite fun, unfortunately his thought process was interrupted by Dean continuously bouncing a ball off the walls. "Would you cut that out!"

Dean smirked. "What? Am I interrupting you and your school work Samantha?"

Sam winced at the nickname. It was worse than 'Sammy'. Sam glared at him. "As a matter of fact yes! You are!"

"Whatever you say." Dean threw the ball just as harder. Making it louder.

Sam groaned. It was gonna be a long day. He knew his brother was pissed because dad had left him behind. He didn't understand why Dean couldn't just forget about killing things and do something normal but then again their life is anything but normal. Still he knew his brother well enough to know he was quite the ladies man. One time he had tried to set Dean up with Cindy Chambers.  
She was a grade higher than Sam and the most popular girl in school. A perfect match for his brother. They went out a couple times and Cindy decided to drop Dean for another guy. Dean had only shrugged it off and said she was cheap anyway, only interested in a good time.  
So Sam didn't try fixing him up with another girl after that.

"Hey Sam."

"Hmm."

"We got to make a run to the store. Were out of food." Sam didn't notice that Dean had stopped with the ball and was now in the kitchen.

"You know what dad said. No leaving the motel, even on food runs." Sam reminded him. Honestly all he wanted to do was finish his paper.

Dean came back into the room. Grabbing his jacket and putting it on he looked at Sam. "Dad isn't here and the store is just a ten minute walk. We can't set here and starve to death either."

Sam sighed. "You go."

Dean mumbled something that sounded like 'bitch' before he was already out the door. Shaking his head he went back to writing his paper. He should have fought a little bit on the subject but he could use a little peace and quiet without his brother always finding something to irritate Sam by.

By 7:00 he had his paper finished and put back into his folder. Looking at the clock he noticed Dean had been gone for over forty minutes. It was only ten minutes there and back. At most it would only take thirty minutes. He couldn't help but feel a little worried. If his brother wasn't back soon he would have to go look for him.

Sam had waited enough and as he was putting on his own jacket he was about to leave when the door opened and Dean stumbled in. "Dean! I was just about to go look for you. Where..." The rest of his words were cut off as he gasped.

Dean's shirt was covered in blood and he was ghostly pale. It sent panic through Sam and he ran over to his brother. Grabbing him by the waist to help support him. Dean rested most his weight on Sam has he was being led to the bed. Gently Sam set him down and started assessing him but there was to much blood, he couldn't tell where its source was coming from. So he got up and grabbed the first aid. He carefully cut away Dean's shirt.

He didn't like how fast his breathing was either. "Dean ya gotta calm down okay? Your breathing is way to fast. Dean!"

Dean flinched when he felt Sam's hand grab his face. Forcing him to focus. "Sammy..."

Sam would have usually remarked on that but right now if it meant Dean was focused on him then he wouldn't. "You with me?"

Dean slowly shook his head and Sam continued examining. There was a rather large gash on Dean's side and that's where the blood had come from. It would need stitches but it wasn't life threatening. "Ok Dean. I'm going to have to stitch this."

When Dean didn't answer he got up and found his dad's alcohol for the wound. He poured it on the wound, ignoring Deans hisses and grunts, and started the stitching.

Once he was finished if possible Dean's face had gone even more pale and he immediately knew he had fever by the flush of his cheeks. What the hell happened? He couldn't help but wonder. His brother was perfectly fine when he had left and now he was gonna have a nice scar and fighting a fever. Sam didn't think to much on it right now. He needed to get Dean to lay down and get the fever down. Getting the thermometer, he took Dean's temperature, he was a little relieved that it was only 101.0 but it could easily raise. Of course Dean protested. He never liked being nurtured and especially not by Sam when it was the other way around.

Sam had got Dean laying down and went to get a wash cloth and a bowl filled with cold water. Placing the rag on his brothers forehead he noted Dean's eyes were closed. He was about to panic when Dean quietly mumbled a, "Thanks Sam..."

"No problem." Sam smiled.

After a few hours Dean's fever had broke and he was breathing easier. He was fast asleep. Sam wanted to know what happened. Why his brother was hurt but more than that he felt guilty. If he had went with his brother than maybe he could have prevented this or maybe not. Dean wouldn't have let Sam even try to help if he knew he could get hurt. Sam stood from where he was setting on the opposite bed. His brother would need painkillers. He rummaged through the cabinets, trying not to disturb his brother he did it quietly. Unfortunately he couldn't find anything. Sam cursed. He knows he would need to got to the store. Only, he didn't want to leave Dean.

Looking over at his sleeping brother, he made his decision. Dean was in pain and that was enough. He took the rag from Dean's forehead to re-wet it. Even though he didn't have a fever at the moment Sam wanted to be sure it wouldn't come back. He went to the door, giving one more glance at Dean before leaving.

The store wasn't very busy and he got the painkillers quickly and along with food that Dean had originally went to get. After checking out he tried to hurry back to his brother. He really didn't want him waking up and finding Sam gone with no clue where he was. He was so lost in his thoughts he didn't notice the van that was following him.

After a what seemed like a long walk he had made it back to the motel. Dean hadn't moved at all. Placing the items down on the table he filled a glass of water and popped out two painkillers and tried waking his brother.

Deans eyes fluttered before fully opening. His color looked better. His eyes went to Sam's before gratefully taking the pills and glass of water. "Thanks."

"How do you feel?"

"Horrible and if you tell a soul that you took care of me I will take scissors and personally see you get a haircut."

Sam couldn't help but laugh. It was a perfect sign his brother was back to his normal irritating self. "Get some rest."

Dean didn't argue. He was once again asleep in minutes. He would question his older brother when he got his strength back. For right now Sam could use some rest as well. Laying back on the bed he listened to Dean's breathing. It reassured him that he was there with Sam and safe. It could have been worse and he was thankful it wasn't.

In a few days Dean was up on his feet and joking around. He ended up pulling a few stitches out a few times and refused to let Sam re-do them. Now that he was better he could take care of him self. He caught Dean staring out of the window quite a few times but what was unusual was how alert or how caution he was being. Whenever Sam would touch him Dean would flinch back and stare at Sam like he was a stranger. Dean would say it was nothing but Sam knew. Whatever happened to his brother had him on edge ever since. So Sam had questioned him like he had planned to. "Dean. What happened when you went to the store?"

Dean looked up from the TV. His brother liked to watch days of our lives, he told Sam if he told anyone he would pound him into the next century. "I just got mugged, Sam. It's nothing."

"Dean, usually when people get mugged they get beat up. You didn't have a scratch on you except the gash in your side." Sam argued.

"I pissed them off by trying to run, and I ended up getting stabbed." He explained getting impatient. He really wished his little brother would drop it.

"Before or after you got to the store?" Sam crossed his arms. He knew first off Dean would fight him. Hide the truth or at least part of it.

Dean stared at him in disbelief. "Who are you, Sherlock Holmes? Quit with the interrogation Sam."

Dean was getting angry, that Sam could see but he didn't let his brother off the hook. He stared him down. Searching his eyes for some kind of emotion besides anger. "Dean, I'm just worried. You came back, bleeding and I didn't know what to think."

Sam sounded so young. It was often how he would sound when he was distressed or couldn't figure something out. Dean sighed. "I know Sammy...but everything is fine."

"It's Sam."

Dean rolled his eyes. "The point is Sam, that I am fine so drop it already."

Dean walked out of the room. Leaving Sam to watch his retreating form. He didn't get his brother at all. If it had been him who came home bleeding and on the verge of passing out Dean wouldn't let it go. He would get the truth out of him one way or another. Shaking his head he decided he would go out to the pop machine. He had got food but forgot about getting something to drink. They were pretty much out of everything.

Quietly stepping out of the small room, he walked to the machine. He got Dean something to knowing his brother was probably thirsty. He turned around and was about to go back to the room when he felt something grab him roughly from behind. Startled, he kicked out hoping the hold on him would loosen. It only succeeded in making his attacker angrier. The hold on him tightened and he felt himself being slammed to the ground, all the air in his lungs was driven out of him but it didn't stop him from struggling.

"This one is a fighter."

"Well he is a Winchester. That other brat gave us quite a time to, only he got away."

Sam stopped struggling. These must be the ones who attacked Dean. Sam felt his blood boil. He wanted them to pay. He found new strength and he started struggling twice as hard. "Shit! Hold him down!"

"I'm trying!" Sam threw his head back, hitting the guy hard in the face and the hold on him was released.

He didn't waste any time getting to his feet and facing the two men. "How do you know who I am."

One of the men smirked. "Who doesn't. Your the troublesome Winchesters. Your Sam and that other brat is Dean."

At the mention of his brother, he clenched his fist's. The guy that held him down before was now getting to his feet holding his bloody nose and was looking pissed. Sam glared at them. "Your the ones who jumped him." He accused.

"We figured he would put up a fight so we tried getting him from behind. Of course it failed and he got himself stabbed." He explained with a twisted smile.

If looks could kill they both would be laying face first on the ground. Sam didn't know what they wanted or why they were there. Hell, he didn't even know how they even knew who they were or how they had found out where they were. He started to back away when once again his arms were pinned to his back. He was caught off guard as he was threw into the pop machine. Shattering the glass. He felt the glass cut at his skin as he landed harshly on the ground. They didn't give him much time before hauling him up on his feet and pushed him up against the wall. The pressure to his chest made it harder to breath.

"Your coming with us. Our original plan was to take Dean, to get to you that is but this way was much easier." The guy taunted.

Sam closed his eyes. This was bad. He was out numbered but it was want they were saying that didn't make sense. They thought by taking Dean they would get to Sam? Which of course probably would have worked and why were they after him? "What do you want?"

The man holding him put more pressure on his already sore chest and he couldn't help the gasp. "You'll find out soon enough. Your coming with us."

"Like hell he is!" Said an all to familiar voice.

They all turned their attention towards a very pissed off Dean Winchester. "Your not dead? Well I'm surprised, but he is coming with us and so are you."

The man turned his head to his accomplice holding Sam and nodded. Sam was turned around. He saw the butt of a gun seconds before it collided with the side of his head. He felt the intense pain of its effect as his knees buckled and he felt himself falling, landing on the ground with with a loud thud. His vision swarmed and he couldn't hold on to consciousness. The last thing he heard was his brother calling his name and then nothing.  
_

"Sam!" He yelled.

He watched his brother go down. Hard. The fucker had took the gun and hit him with it. Knocking Sam out and that pissed Dean off. He stared at Sam a moment longer before glaring murderously at the man in front of him. "You'll pay for that." He threatened. The guy only smiled and it made Dean want to re-arrange his face.

It was three on one and they had a gun. That was now pointing down at Sam. Panic washed over him. He needed to get them away from Sam. "What do you want."

"Your brother asked the same thing and you know what I told him? You'll. Find. Out." He replied.

Dean kept stealing glances at Sam. Willing him to move to let him know he was okay. He knew his brother was just unconsciousness but that still didn't ease his worry because right now these goons wanted him and for what Dean didn't know but he wasn't letting them take him. Over his dead body. It was then he noticed there was only two of them. Where was the third?

Dean got his answer when he felt a sharp pain go through his head. He hadn't paid attention to the other guy that had obviously went around. He thoughtfully cursed himself. He to went down, just like Sam had. With one last glance at his brother he could feel the darkness surrounding him and then there was nothing.

~~~~~~Supernatural~~~~~~

It was cold. That was the first thing his body had registered. The second thing was that he was setting up, leaning against something cool. That would explain the coldness. A wall he realized. His head rolled slightly. His head hurt and so did his wound in his side. He opened his eyes only to get hit with a wave of dizziness. Groaning he closed them back tightly and re-opened them. It wasn't dark but it didn't contain much light either. He looked around the small room. It looked like a basement of some sort. Objects hung from the wall. Rather sharp ones and not the kind farmers would use. He certainly didn't like what he was seeing.

Continuing scanning the room, his gaze fell upon a crumbled form on the ground. It didn't take him long to realize it was Sam and he was on his feet and at his side in an instant, ignoring his own pain. He rolled his brother over gently. Assessing him for any injuries. There was dried blood on the side of his face from where he got hit. Satisfied that his brother wasn't hurt farther he tried coaching his brother to wake up.

"Sam? Sammy! Open your eyes for me." He lightly slapped his brothers face a few times.

He did it a little harder when Sam didn't respond. "Sam!"

Whether it was the tone in his voice or the slapping, Dean didn't know, but Sam's eyes fluttered open, slightly unfocussed, he noted. "Dean..."

Sam's eyes shortly met his brothers concerned ones and he tried to set up only to have Dean push him firmly back down. "Don't try to move. That bastard hit you pretty hard."

Sam's eyes widened. It all came back to him. Getting attacked. Seeing Dean. Then the guy knocking him out. He quickly looked Dean over. He didn't know what had happened after. "You okay?"

"Yea. They just gave me the same treatment they gave you." He replied with sarcasm.

Sam sighed and fell back to the floor. What a mess they found themselves in. "What do they want."

Dean wondered the same thing. The only answer he got was that they were gonna find out and he really wasn't looking forward to it but whatever it was it had something to do with Sam. Where was dad when you need him, he thought.

"I'm not sure and I don't think I want to know. We need to get out of here."

Sam set up. Eyeing his brother. "How? There's only one way out."

"I know but look. There's several items we could use." Dean pointed to the wall.

Sam followed to where Dean pointed. His eyes narrowed. "Why would they throw us in a place filled with items we could easily use. It doesn't make sense.

Dean had the same question but he didn't care. They had a chance at getting out of here if they played their cards right. Just when Dean was about to answer a creak of a door opening filled the room made him freeze. He knew without looking at Sam that he to had tensed. A voice penetrated from the stairs.

"Good your awake. Now the real fun can begin.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John is out and Sam and Dean are left at the motel. When Dean decides to make a run to the store he comes back injured. Things get worse, they end up getting captured by someone John knows! He's after something and he will do anything to get it. Will John be able to save his boys? Or will something else happen?

Sam stared at the man. He didn't recognize him to be one of the men who attacked them. He was older also. The man met his eyes and smiled. "Sam and Dean Winchester. Sorry if my boys got a little rough."

Dean's jaw was set in anger. "You call getting stabbed and getting knocked out a little rough? You got a funny way of defining things." He bit back sarcastically.

He walked over to Dean. Lowering to his level. Dean didn't budge. Faster than Sam could see, the guy drew his fist back and punched him. Sending his brother crashing back to the floor. A part of Sam felt pride in the look in Dean's eyes. It was defiant and none moving. "I would watch your tone boy." He spat.

Dean set back up, wiping the blood from his lip with the sleeve of his jacket. His eyes were filled with rage but slight amusement for getting a reaction out of him. It was Winchester pride and he'd be damn if he was going to give the guy any satisfaction. "Yea, wouldn't want to get on your bad side."

Sam gave him a bewildered look. "Dean." It was a silent plea for his brother to stop provoking him.

Dean heard the desperation in Sam's voice. He glanced over at him and gave a small smile to let him know he understood. "Get comfortable. Or don't. Your gonna be here awhile and once things are set up upstairs I'll be back. Oh and Dean,"

Dean felt a hard blow to his stomach. He gasped due to the pressure that hit his side. He coughed at the unexpected punch to his gut only to have more pain shoot up his body. The wound was only a few days old. He hadn't had time to recover and he doubled over. "Your already on my bad side." Said the man before walking back upstairs.

"Dean!"

Sam was at his brothers side. Putting a hand on his back for support. He felt Dean's form trembling. It wasn't unexpected due to the still flesh wound.

His brother's sarcasm is going to be the death of him one day, Sam thought. Though he never wanted to think of Dean dying. Ever. Dean shifted slightly. Slowly raising his head when the pain starts to subside. "Damn, he can hit hard."

Sam raised an eyebrow. "Your sarcastic nature is gonna get us killed."

Dean smirked. It wasn't his fault they always found trouble and usually its of the stupid kind. "Yea well then it'll be worth it huh?"

"Yea, not really."

Sam removed his hand from Dean's back and sat on the floor beside him. Something was bothering him ever since this whole thing started. He doubted Dean would tell him but it was worth another shot. "Want to tell me now what happened when they jumped you."

"Do we have to do this now? If you ain't noticed we were hijacked and thrown into a basement. We got more things to worry about at the moment." Dean replied, still rubbing his stomach. The throb in his side went down to a small ache thankfully.

Sam huffed out in annoyance. "Yes we do. Like it or not we aren't going anywhere. So tell me." Sam's tone was pleading.

For a moment Dean thought about arguing but he knew Sam was right. They were stuck there for the time being and he might as well tell him. Though Dean wasn't like his brother, he didn't understand the whole "Sharing and caring" emotional crap. He would rather avoid it. Letting out a frustrated sigh he started, "When I left, I made it to the store. I got the stuff we needed and got the hell out of dodge. I didn't want to leave you alone more than I had to. So I noticed I was being tailed by a blue van. It was there at the store to. So I tried to lose it by taking a different route to the motel but obviously they knew their way around. When I took one of the alleyways I felt one of them grab me from behind and I ended up dropping the bag. Said I was coming with them. Something about using me to get to you and I knew I had to get back to the motel." He paused.

"That's why you kept checking the windows." Sam realized.

Dean nodded. "I wanted to make sure I lost them. When I broke free of the guys hold I started throwing punches. Got a few in before one of them pulled a knife out. They tried threatening me instead but it only made me that much more pissed. So I tried to disarm the dick."

Sam swallowed. "But instead he stabbed you."

"Yea." Dean ran a hand down his face. "When he stabbed me I was still able to at least kick him away from me and started running. I had to hide for like fifteen minutes just to throw then off my trail. I don't get how they knew where to find the motel."

Sam's eyes grew big. The sudden realization was like a punch to his gut. He had gone out to get Dean's painkillers. That was the only answer. They had followed him but they didn't make a move till a few days after but why? Guilt rose. This was all his fault...

Dean, noticing the sudden mood in his brother, put a hand on his shoulder. "Sam? What's wrong?"

"They must have followed me." He confessed.

Dean stared at him in confusion. "Come Again?"

Sam really hadn't planned on telling Dean about going to the store. After all his brother wasn't even aware when he had and he could have easily avoided it but the fact that they had followed Sam had him guilty and for Sam not to have noticed made him more so. Dean was eyeing him. Waiting for an explanation.

"When you were asleep I wanted to make sure you had something to help with the pain but I couldn't find any painkillers. So I went to the store to get some along with the food...they must have followed me back." He met Dean's gaze and what he saw was disbelief and rage.

"You went on your own?!"

Sam winced at the raised tone. When he didn't say anything Dean continued. "Anything could have happened to you! Not only that but you didn't even know you were being followed? Your a better hunter than that Sam!"

He knew Dean was right. The way their dad had raised them was practically drilled into them. The training was always precise and if they made a mistake John would make the exercise more difficult. There wasn't room for mistakes, not in the kind of world that revolved around them. Before Sam could reply, they heard footsteps above, then the door opened.

"Told you I would be back."

Dean stared daggers into him. They guy only smirked as two more guys came down the steps and moved towards Sam. Dean noticed them immediately. "Hey! Stay away from him!"

Dean got to his feet, ready to pounce when he was hit rather hard across the face. "Son of a..." He was grabbed once more only to get punched a few more times then dropped to the wooden floor.

"Please. We can do this the easy way or the hard way. I much prefer the hard way honestly. Makes it more fun." He laughed.

The two men continued on Sam. He looked at Dean. His brother was clearly pissed but he could tell he was exhausted.  
He knew he wouldn't be able to put up that much of a fight. His attention went to the men trying to grab him. Panicking, he kicked the one closest to him square in the gut, pleased that he managed to make him grunt and bend inward on his self. The other growled in anger as he sent a left hook aimed for Sam's face only he easily dodged it and sent a punch of his own. Hitting him in the jaw. They both recovered quickly and was ready for round two when a safety switch on a gun sounded. He froze.

"Don't fight us. I wont hesitate in putting a bullet between your brothers eyes." He threatened.

Sam stared at Dean in fear. He had the gun trained on his head, ready to be fired. Dean was looking at him. He could read it in his eyes that he didn't want Sam doing what they wanted but he wasn't willing to put Dean's life on the line. Hesitantly, he agreed. "Okay. I wont fight."

Sam let them grab him and lead him upstairs. Dean was now struggling to get up. "Sam..."

"I'm afraid I can't let you just roam around down here either. Don't worry, we'll bring him back." He brought the gun up and once again Dean was met with darkness.  
_

Sam was led into a room and chained up. He was hanging from the ceiling. His feet barely touching the ground. His eyes never left the men that was now standing in the corner. He didn't know what they had planned but being suspended almost in air wasn't anything good. His gaze fell upon the older man now coming into the room. He went to stand in front of Sam. "I never introduced myself did I? My name is Reggie Miller."

Sam had never heard of him before. He didn't even seem slightly familiar and Reggie must have saw his brain trying to register that when he added, "I know John. I worked with him a couple of times."

"You know my dad? How." Sam asked. He was curious.

Reggie's smile grew wider. "We worked a job in Kansas the first time we met. A wendigo. Somehow we managed to be working the same case and, like any hunter, I could use all the help I could get. Took us a week to find it's location but we found and killed it all the less. Second hunt was down in Wyoming. It was strange really. I found John there. He was looking over demonic sighs. At first I really didn't know what to think." Reggie paused. He walked over to the table behind Sam. Picking something up but Sam couldn't tell what it was until Reggie came back around and brought it up to his shirt. "So I did some digging. Why would John Winchester be looking up demon activity?" He sliced one of Sam's buttons completely off. Continuing doing it to all the buttons until his chest was bear and exposed. He felt the coolness of the blade against his skin. "It was then I found out about what happened. What drew him into the hunting life in the first place. A demon killed his wife. In your nursery. Now why is it..." He pressed hard against his skin, drawing blood as he drew a straight long cut across his chest. "..that the demon killed her but left you unharmed?"

He made another cut. This time he pressed harder making it deeper. Sam grunted. He was speechless. He didn't know what to say instead kept quiet while Reggie continued. "So I met up with John. I was in Wyoming on account of a werewolf. So I played it cool and asked him if he was on the same case and he said he was. I knew then that he was hiding something but I let it go and we finished the case in no time."

Sam's eyes were wide. He knew his dad was tracking the demon but he didn't know what Reggie was trying to get at. His mother had died when he was six months old. He didn't know why and he was to young to even know what had happened. He would ask Dean but his brother would shut down. He refused to relive what he had saw when he was four. Eventually dad told him that his mother was pinned to the ceiling above his crib and she had burst in to flames. The very thought made him want to burn it from his mind forever.

Reggie walked back to the table. Replacing the small blade with a much bigger one. Sam forced his voice to work. "What does this have to do with me and Dean."

"Just you Sam. Your brother is merely here in case you need a little push or if my friends here need someone to take their frustration out on." He replied, smiling.

"Don't touch him." Sam warned.

Reggie ignored him and continued placing large cuts on his body. Sam winced each time. Blood freely flowed from each one and nothing but his blood covered his chest. He was breathing hard. "What do you want."

"You'll find out eventually. Right now I think we will have fun with you first." He replied.

He looked over to his accomplice's. Take him back." He ordered.

They roughly released him from the hold of the chain. Letting him face plant to the floor. He groaned at the white hot pain in his chest from the wounds. They lifted him up and opened the door to the basement. He wasn't surprised when they pushed him inside, causing him to propel down the steps and to the wood below. He landed in a heap. He lay there, trying to catch his breath. Once his breathing was normal, he carefully rolled over on his back and slowly set up. His hand instinctively going up to his chest. Dean...he didn't hear a sound from his brother when they threw him in. He spun around, dreading the way he felt light headed doing so. His eyes scanned for his brother.

Dean was laying on his side. Unmoving. Fearing the worst, adrenaline shot through him and he found himself running to Dean. With a sighed relief, that his brother was just knocked out, he relaxed slightly. He gently patted his cheeks. "Dean. Wake up man."

After several tries at rousing him, he was rewarded with a groan. Then Dean's eyes slowly opened. "Sam..?"

"Yea. You alright?"

Dean wracked his brain and remembered getting hit with the gun AGAIN. "Yea."

Sam helped Dean sit up. Dean rubbed his head. Luckily he didn't hit him hard enough to draw blood. His attention went to Sam, about you question him, when one look at his little brother had him wide-eyes and already getting angry. "Sam. What did they do."

"It's just a few cuts." He propped himself up against the wall. Taking a tumble down a fleet of steps made his body ache.

Dean took off his jacket and placed it against Sam's chest. His brother winced and tried to bat his hands away. "Stop. Even if there's no way you could bleed out anytime soon, its better to stop the bleeding."

Sam let him put continued pressure on the cuts. Dean cleared his throat before asking, "What did they want."

Sam didn't want to meet Dean's eyes. He was confused himself. They hadn't really told him why they were here. Only that he pretty much knew what happened to their mother and what was the cause of it but Sam had a feeling they would find out soon. That HE would find out soon. "His name is Reggie."

By this time Sam's cuts had stopped bleeding and Dean was now staring at him. "Reggie?"

"He's a hunter."

"If he's a hunter why would he hold us pretty much hostage." Dean asked

"He knows Dean. He knew about mom. What had killed her."

He couldn't read Dean's expression except he did pause at the sound of their mom. "What does that got to do with us?"

"Dean, he worked with dad."


	3. Chapter three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John is out and Sam and Dean are left at the motel. When Dean decides to make a run to the store he comes back injured. Things get worse, they end up getting captured by someone John knows! He's after something and he will do anything to get it. Will John be able to save his boys? Or will something else happen?

Dean didn't recall a hunter by that name that worked with their father. Then again he didn't go on every hunt like he wanted to. It did raise questions that needed answers like yesterday.

"You think their pissed at dad or something." Dean asked.

"Be my guess. They obviously want something..." Or someone, Sam added in his thoughts.

They pretty much made an accusation that Sam wasn't to slow to pick up on. He closed his eyes. Reggie implied it was his fault. He didn't have to say it. Not fully.

Hearing shuffling near him, he opened his eyes to see Dean standing and looking up at the wall. "Dean, what are you doing."

Dean didn't look at Sam. He was to concentrated on the machete dangling from the wall. Reaching over, he grabbed and examined it. "We need something to defend ourselves with."

Sam sighed. "Don't you find it strange that they don't even have us bound and threw us in a basement full of useful items."

Dean turned to look at Sam. "Maybe, but we can't just let those assholes do whatever the hell the want."

Dean put the machete back. Knowing it would be handy later. "What all did they tell you."

"He hunted with dad twice. The first time was in Kansas. They were working the same case about a wendigo. Said it was the first time he met dad. Second was down in Wyoming. He said dad was looking for demonic signs." Sam replied, shifting for a more comfortable position.

Dean rose his brow. "Demon signs? He never told us. Did he tell you when?"

"No."

Dean nodded. "What else."

"He wanted to know why the demon killed mom...and not me."

Sam saw the muscles in his brother tense. Dean always hated when they spoke about what happened that night. He refused to talk about it at all when Sam would ask. Dean would glare and change the subject. He couldn't blame Dean, he was four and he probably remembered it if it had happened just yesterday.

"Why the hell would they want to know that?"

"I don't know. That's all they said." Sam let his eyes slip close once again. His body felt tired.

He heard Dean walk towards him and felt him place a firm hand to his shoulder. "Get some rest Sam. We'll figure this out."

Sam didn't need to be told twice. His body relaxed slightly and he shortly fell into unconsciousness.  
_

Dean stared at Sam. Now that his brother was a sleep, his posture changed slightly. His head hurt. His body hurt but more than that, he was pissed. It's been one messed up day. They were kidnapped by hunters, hunters! That they know their father and about other stuff they had no business knowing. Sighing, he rubbed a hand down his face. He didn't know what they wanted but he was sure they probably didn't have to wait long to find out.

The door opened, revealing who Dean assumed was Reggie. His gaze immediately fell on Dean. Waving his hand to signal the other two, he found himself being advanced on. Reggie, knowing Dean was going to fight them, reminded, "I wouldn't fight us. We will kill you if necessary. After all, we partially interested in Sam."

Dean froze. The thought they were after his brother all along sent a new fear through him and he looked between Sam and the hunter. "What do you want with Sam." He demanded.

"In good time, Dean. Now either you let my friends here lead you upstairs or we can do it a whole different way." Reggie smiled.

Dean swallowed hard. He wanted, needed to get Sam out of here. At least he knew they weren't going to kill his brother right away but if Dean got himself killed there was no way of getting Sam out of here. Hesitantly, he agreed.

He was roughly grabbed and jerked forward. He spared one more glance at his brothers still sleeping form. Glad that Sam hadn't woken up.

He was slammed into the floor once they lead him into a room. Knocking the air from his he tried to set up.

Reggie walked in shortly after. Motioning for them to restrain Dean, who only smirked at Dean's defiance as they hooked him up against a pole in handcuffs. "Your as stubborn as John."

Dean glared daggers at the man. "I'm sure Sammy has told you about our conversation?"

"Yea, usually a conversation means talking, not cutting someone up and its Sam to you asshole!" Dean replied, pulling at the cuffs.

Reggie laughed bitterly. "Well, we have a few things to discuss. Your brother was certainly no help."

"What do you want." Dean asked with venom.

"Really? You keep asking I'll keep saying the same response. Now, on to more important matters." Reggie walked up to Dean. "We know everything, about Mary Winchesters death, about the demon and John's insane vengeance on finding and killing the thing."

Dean stared long and hard at him. If anything he wanted the wipe that smirk from his face. "Why don't you get to the point."

"Come now Dean. You ever wonder what it is the demons true intentions were? Don't deny you blame Sam. After all, the demon had some motive and it killed pure sweet Mary but never touched Sam and that doesn't make you wonder?"

Dean stared wide eyed. Blame Sammy? He had never once thought it was Sam's fault when it came to their mothers death. It was the demons. He felt anger rise at the hunters accusations. "No. Sam isn't the one I blame! So you can just let us go before you really piss me off."

Reggie laughed at Dean's empty threat. "Doesn't matter."

Dean's attention was on Reggie, he didn't see one of the men grabbing a knife from the table and walking over to him. "You will cooperate." Reggie promised.

Dean couldn't stop The cry of pain. A sharp pain enclosed around his shoulder from the knife being forced roughly in. He set there panting. The guy had his hand firmly on the handle with a smile on his face. "Where is John Dean."

Dean managed to lift his head up enough to stare at him. "I don't...know." He replied through gritted teeth.

"Wrong answer."

Dean squirmed as the blade was being twisted around. "Screw...you!"

Once again he yelled as the knife was forced out of his shoulder. He could feel the fresh blood starting to run down his shoulder and shivered at the pain.

"I'll ask one more time. Where. Is. John."

Dean saw the man about to run the blade threw his leg, he quickly replied, "Oklahoma! He's in Oklahoma!"

Reggie held a hand out before the knife could make contact. Dean let out a shaky breath, he was no good to Sam dead.

Instead the cuffs were being pulled off and he was lifted to his feet. He grunted. His shoulder was on fire and the pain was unbearable.

"Put him back with his brother." He ordered.

Before he was being led back downstairs Reggie added, "And Dean, for you and your brothers sake, he better be."

For the first time, since being kidnapped and held against their will, he felt afraid because what he saw in the hunters eyes was pure evil and he had no doubt Reggie could would kill them.

Unlike Sam, they Led Dean down the stairs rather than push him. They dropped him to the floor and left. Grunting, he pushed himself up. Sam was still asleep, or passed out, Dean didn't know which.

He took off his shirt, very gently. He was lightheaded and could hardly keep his hands from shaking. He needed to stop the blood, that's all he could do considering the situation. Folding his shirt slightly, he wrapped it around his shoulder and tied it tight, making him wince.

Once he was finished, he set heavily back against the wall and let his eyes close and his thoughts wonder. They wanted John but why? The only good thing about having told then John's location was the fact it was a lie and he was closer than they think. It bought them more time to get out.

Seeing he didn't have the strength to stay awake, Dean let the darkness claim him the same way it had Sam.  
_

Sam awoke to the sound of a far off engine. He scrunched his eyes together. They were leaving? By the sound of it being so clear that meant it wasn't a very big house they hauled them up in. If they were going to try and get out it would be the perfect time. There were only three of them and obviously one of them had just left.

He opened his eyes. Blinking a few times to clear his vision. His chest still hurt like hell and it made it harder to stand up. His eyes landing on the hunched form of his brother, apparently asleep. Dean needed the rest and there was plenty of that once they got out.

Walking over to him he stopped. Dean wasn't wearing a shirt. His gaze spotted it instead wrapped around Dean's shoulder, stained red. That's all it took to send a flare of panic through him. "Dean!"

His hands were now on his brothers face, lifting it up. Sam flinched at the heat he felt coming off his brother. Dean was burning up and his face was pale. "Dean, hey, wake up."

It was no use. Dean was out cold. Sam's eyes rested on the clothing that was covered in blood. Dean's blood. What the hell happened while I was out, Sam wondered.

He needed to get upstairs to find a first aid kit, something for his brother. He remembered the machete Dean was holding earlier. He would use it. Before going to grab it Sam soothed Dean, "I'll be back. Just hang on."

He held the machete in his hands and made his way to the door. He couldn't hear anything and he felt a little relieved. Though it didn't mean no one was there. He fished out a bobby pen from his pockets. It honestly surprised him they weren't bright enough to check their pockets.

He made short work of the lock and slowly and quietly opened the door. The room was empty but he stopped when he heard a voice somewhere to his left. At first he thought he been caught but it wasn't directed at him.

"The Winchesters wont be a problem. Yes sir. Got it. Okay."

He was on the phone. So it was only one of Reggie's goons here. His hand tightened around the handle. He made his way into another room, towards the voice.

"I wont go near them until you return. Okay. Yes sir."

Sam cut around the corner. He spotted the guy quickly. He was faced away from him. Sam advanced stealthily.

"That wont be a problem. I'll wait for your call." He slammed the phone shut.

Sam knew he needed to be fast and act now while he had his back turned. Unfortunately, he turned in time to see Sam swing down the hilt of the the machete only to sidestep it and bring his fist up to send it flying towards Sam's face.

His reflexes were quick and he also dodged it only to do a leg sweep and catching the guy in the feet and knocking him to the ground. Sam followed it up with a particular punch his face, leaving him dazed and enough time for Sam to do what he originally planned and knocked him out with a blow to the head using the handle of the machete.

He noticed the chains they held him up in before and decided that would have to work. After securing the unconscious man, he quickly looked around for the first aid kit. He breathed a sign of relief once he found it. Hurrying back to Dean, he wasted no time in patching his brother up.

He all to carefully unwrapped the shirt from his brothers shoulder only to gasp in shock at the knife would. They had stabbed Dean again and Sam couldn't help the anger he started to feel towards the ones who did this. His only concern right now though was helping Dean, who needed his fast.

The first aid had everything he needed and after several minutes of cleaning and stitching he was able to shut the wound. Dean moaned as he finished and that eased his concern a little. "Dean? Can you hear me?" Lightly tapping his face, he was rewards with a flutter of Dean's eyes.

"Sa...mmy?" His speech was slurred.

"Yea. I'm going to get you out of here." He assured.

Dean's eyes closed. "Hey stay awake. Dean?"

Sam sighed. There was no rousing his brother again. Gently he pushed Dean up from the floors with a grunt at the pressure it put on his cuts and sore body. It was pure adrenaline. He was able to get Dean upstairs. Good thing he wasn't conscious otherwise he was pretty sure Dean would bitch at him for being carried.

Once outside, Sam stood shocked. Where they hell are we, he thought. There was no rode, no other houses. It was all forest and trees going for miles. This was not good. He didn't know which way to go or if Dean would make it that far. Dean's fever was rising, if anything he felt warmer than before. Glancing around he made a decision to keep going, he didn't know how much time they had before the other hunters got back and they needed to be gone quick.  
_

He had been walking for at least twenty minutes and he finally caught sight of a road. Dean hadn't stirred once and it gave Sam that much more strength. His brother needed a hospital.

"Stop right there." Sam froze in place. He knew who it was before turning and looking at him.

Reggie had a gun trained on them. His features were set in anger. He was hoping he had more time to get away before Reggie or the other one found out they were gone. "How did you get out." He asked.

Sam tensed as he felt Dean move slightly. "Well any hunter should be smart enough to check their prisoners pockets." He said sarcastically, sounding almost like Dean.

"Yea well I guess I'm going to have to do it this time. Your brother must really think I'm stupid." He replied walking closer.

Sam looked at him in confusion. He didn't have time to wonder what the hunter meant before he saw out of the corner of his eyes that the other one was running at him. Sam didn't have much time to think as he quickly dropped dean on his uninjured side and braced for the hit as he was tackled to the ground. All the air rushed from his lungs.

He felt the sting of a fist colliding with his face over and over again. Blood tickled down from his eye from a now open cut. He was left daze after the last punch. Breathing heavy but it didn't stop there as he felt big hands going around his neck. Cutting off his precious air that he rather stayed in his body. He began to struggle but soon found his efforts slowing. He could feel unconsciousness rushing to him. Before it could claim him, he heard a gunshot and felt then man on him stiffen and his hold loosen then slowly slide off him and to the ground. He heard yelling and some more shots but that's all he heard before slipping all together.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John is out and Sam and Dean are left at the motel. When Dean decides to make a run to the store he comes back injured. Things get worse, they end up getting captured by someone John knows! He's after something and he will do anything to get it. Will John be able to save his boys? Or will something else happen?

Sam slowly returned to a pounding headache. He didn't want to open his eyes because they felt to heavy but he noticed he was laying on something soft. Comfortable. The last thing he remembered was getting hit several times before it had finally stopped only to be replaced with a tight hold around his neck. Out of reflex he raised his hand and rubbed at his sore throat.

Forcing his eyes to slowly flutter open, he closed them tight after the harsh light attacked his vision. Trying again he managed after squinting a few times to get his eyes adjusted to the light. He was met with a white ceiling and, forgetting his throbbing face, looked around. It was a motel room. It didn't take long to spot Dean on the other side of the room laying deadly still on the bed. His heart quickened at the thought of his brother being...no! He wouldn't think of that.

Getting up, he made it in three quick steps to Dean. His brother was to pale. His cheeks flushed with fever but Sam focused on the steady rise and fall of his chest. He was alive, not okay, but alive, Sam said in his head over and over again but then who brought them here? His brother even had a clean bandage on and a rag drenched of water laying on his forehead. Leaving his brothers side, he walked over to the window. His eyes widened. They were back at the motel. Different room, but same place. Turning his attention back to Dean, he set on the bed he woken up from and stared at him. His thoughts appeared to be working over time. Was Reggie dead? What had he meant by Dean must have thought he was stupid? Who had saved them at the last minute? Surely it wasn't their dad. He was away on a hunt two days away from here.

His head only hurt more which each passing question that he didn't know the answer to. His thinking process was interrupted by the all to familiar rumble of the Impala. It was unmistakable. They had grown up in the car. It was like a second home. Always on the road for more than six or seven hours at a time.

He heard the engine die and a second later the lock was undone and walking in was John Winchester.

"Dad?" Sam's voice held question. Considering he should be with Bobby doing a hunt.

John quickly turned around to face Sam. His body was tense but at seeing his youngest son awake and alert, his shoulders slumped in obvious relief. "Sam. How are you feeling."

Sam's expression turned from shock to anger in a second. "Aren't you supposed to be on a hunt! Not to mention what me and Dean have been through!"

John was prepared for Sam's outburst. "Watch your tone Sam." He said in warning than added, "I was but somebody beat us to it and yes I have. Im sorry Sam. If I had any idea I wouldn't have gone."

John's warning didn't register to Sam. He only stared at his father with continued disbelief. "Your sorry? Dean has been stabbed twice! Twice dad! He could have died!"

John noted that Sam's voice rose with each word and he couldn't help his own anger from slipping out. "Well if you had stayed in the motel like I told you to then maybe none of this would have happened in the first place!" He challenged.

Sam looked dumbfounded. "How did you know we left the room?"

John cursed. He hadn't meant for that to slip out. Sam was looking at him, waiting for his reply. Sighing he admitted, "Sam I wasn't really on a hunt."

"What?"

John walked over to Dean, who looked very uncomfortable. His face was twisted in pain but he was relieved to know the fever had subsided alittle. He took the rag, re-wetting it with cold water and placing it back on his son's forehead. Sam watched as his father checked his brothers bandage. "Dad? What's going on."

"Did they tell you anything."

"he said you worked for him. His name is Reggie." Sam replied.

"I did. His name is Reggie Miller. He helped me out on a few cases. I have been watching him for quite a while." John got up. Getting the pain killers and some water, he got two out and handed them to Sam along with a glass of water. "It'll help with your cuts."

Sam, taking them gratefully, looked at his chest. Noticing the bandage going all the way around his body. "Thanks..." He mumbled.

John nodded. "I was in Wyoming. I heard about some recent demon activity. I figured the yellow eyed demon was in the area."

"Okay, but I'm guessing the demon wasn't there." Sam asked downing the two pills.

"Unfortunately not. Reggie was trying to dig for information. Fortunately I was ahead of him. I did my own research before doing anything else and found out that Reggie had a family at one time. A wife and son. His son was six when the demon paid them a visit. The mother walked in and got pinned to the ceiling...bursting into flames." John explained, voice going lower when mentioning about the demon.

Sam's stared at the floor. Registering what his father had just told him. So Reggie family was also played victim to the demon but it didn't explain what he wanted with them.

"It appears Reggie is also a fugitive. He's wanted for the murder of his ten year old son, Daniel Miller." John said with slight sorrow.

Sam met his gaze. Reggie killed his own son? He couldn't help but wonder why and it made his insides twist at the thought that anyone could be capable of murder for such a young child. It didn't make sense. "Why..."

John shook his head. "I don't know. He was able to get under the cops radar and disappear. I had no idea he was in this town when we stopped. It was dumb luck."

"That still don't explain why you lied about the hunt!" Sam reminded.

John looked over to Dean, glad that Sam's raise in tone hadn't disturbed his oldest. "Keep it down. I decided to follow Reggie for awhile once I knew where he was in this town. I knew I needed to keep tabs on him after finding out what I had. Reggie didn't only murder is own son but others. Ones that were visited by the demon."

Sam, trying to process everything, felt even more angrier than he had before. "So instead of staying here and making sure we didn't make his list of kids to kill you went off and left us here?!"

John, not liking how his son back talked, stood up and growled, "I said watch your tone with me! I am your father, I don't need to justify my actions to you. You do what I say, when I say it. Is that clear?"

Mid way into Johns sentence, at some point Sam found himself also standing. "Yes sir." He bit back sarcastically.

John, looking like he was about to say something else, quickly turned his focus to the bed Dean occupied after hearing a quiet moan. Forgetting Sam for right now, he raced to Dean's side. "Dean, son? Can you hear me?"

Sam to had went to his brother. Standing on the other side.

Dean's eyes slowly but surely opened. His gaze quickly landed on Sam. "Sam...okay?"

His speech was a little slurred but his eyes were no longer dilated or unfocused. Sam let out a sign of relief. "Me? I'm fine. You were the one who got impaled with a knife. Twice now."

Dean grinned. "And I'm still more good looking than you, Samantha."

"Really?" Sam couldn't help the smile. If Dean was making wise cracks then it meant he was just fine.

Dean smirked. "Yes really! I mean I got the good looks. All you got is the girlish hair. Ten minutes man with a pair of scissors..."

"Shut up!" Sam was full blown laughing.

John, who had stayed quiet till now, spoke up, "Dean, how do you feel?"

Dean turned his attention to their dad. Like Sam had been, he to was shocked that his dad was there. "Dad? What you doing here?"

John told him exactly what he had Sam and Dean didn't think his eyes could possibly get any wider. "So...this sick bastard killed his own flesh and blood, not to mention other peoples kids, and was gunning for us to?" Dean said more in statement.

John rested his eyes on Sam. "Technically Sam."

Dean looked at his brother then back at John. "They asks about you to."

"They are after something. A object I don't have but know the location to."

Sam and Dean exchanged glance's. Sam asked, "What is that he could possibly want?"

John looked hesitant for a moment. "The only thing in this world that can kill him The only thing in creation that can send that yellow eyed son of a bitch back to hell."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John is out and Sam and Dean are left at the motel. When Dean decides to make a run to the store he comes back injured. Things get worse, they end up getting captured by someone John knows! He's after something and he will do anything to get it. Will John be able to save his boys? Or will something else happen?

John watched as both his boys expression change from confusion to shock in an instant. He has never told them about a way of actually killing the demon for good. He's know about I'd for quite sometime and it took him ages to find. "It's Samuels colt. This gun can kill anything."

"A gun that has the power to end the demon..." Dean looked bewildered.

John let it sink in to them before getting up and looking through the window. Sam narrowed his eyes, asking, "You didn't kill Reggie did you?"

"No. He got away. Right after I shot the guy that attacked you."

Sam let out a frustrated breath. Dean was still shocked to find out there was a way to ending all this but quickly shook it off. Mustering enough strength to sit up, he couldn't stop the whimper. His shoulder was on fire. Laying down his body hadn't registered the pain but now trying to move it hit full force. Sam was already at his side. "Dean! What the hell! Don't move."

Dean glared but let his brother help him set fully up. "I'm fine Sam."

"Yea because getting stabbed is a regular thing."

"Is for the Winchesters." He replied with a smirk.

"So what do we do now. If he's still alive im sure he'll be back." Dean asked wincing as he stood, Sam supporting most of his weight.

John turned from the window. "Right now, we get you back on your feet. I'll keep a lookout for him. Now, get back in bed!" He used his demanding tone.

"Yes sir."

OoOoOoOo

Sam kept a eye out throughout the day. John took the night shifts. It had been four days and there wasn't a sign of Reggie nor anything out of the ordinary but John didn't dare drop his guard for a second. Night broke out and John was outside keeping lookout.

Sam set in the motel room with Dean. Frustrated that his brother couldn't pick a show to watch. "There is a hundred channels and you can't pick a thing to watch?"

Dean glanced up from the chair he set in. His shoulder had started healing and he could move it a bit more freely. Luckily when the knife went in and twisted it hadn't tore anything or messed up any nerves. "One thing is missing. No Asian."

Sam knowing fully what his brother meant rolled his eyes in amusement. "Porn? Really Dean?"

"TV just ain't TV without the pleasure."  
He replied.

Sam didn't know which was worse, the fact his brother was fascinated with Asian porn, or the creepy smile Dean would wear when mentioning it. Rolling his eyes he assured, "Only you, Dean."

"Bitch."

"Jerk."

oOoOoOoOo

A little over a week went by and Dean was back to being fully capable. Still no sign of the hunter and John was feeling skeptical. He knew the moment he was occupied with something else the moment Reggie would appear but he couldn't stop hunting either. Innocent people would die if they did. So he found a hunt in the next town over. It was a werewolf. The residents in a cabin claimed to see a dog, as they called it, with glowing eyes and was rather big.

They got a separate motel room. John in one and Sam and Dean in another. John would go talk to the family while Sam and Dean did the research.

Dropping their things on the bed, Sam wasted no time in getting his laptop out and browsing. Ten minutes top and he had found what he was looking for. "Listen to this. The parents, Micheal Greensburg and Saundra Greensburg, were devastated on March 5th. Their son, Andy Greensburg, was found torn to shreds in the woods that appeared to be the size of bear claws marking his chest." Sam read.

Dean looked up from the bed he was flopped down on. "Sounds like a werewolf. They say how long he's been dead."

"Yea. A couple days at most." Sam grabbed a piece of paper and wrote down the address.

"Alright. We'll call dad and see what's up." Dean paused, "Hey Sam."

"What is it."

"Ya know you never told me how we got out of that place. I mean I know dad obviously saved us somehow." Dean asked setting up.

"I woke up to the sound of an engine. I figured one or two of them left. I knew we had to do something but then I seen your shoulder. Seriously, what went on while I was out?"

Sam meant to ask before, but with finding out about Reggie's past and then the colt he honestly hadn't thought about it.

" I asked you first." He reminded.

"Well, they forgot to check our pockets and I used the bobby pen I had in my jeans and picked the lock. There was only the one. I knocked him out and patched you up. When I got out of the house your fever was already rising and I picked up my pace but we were surrounded by woods and it took me a while to find a road. Reggie must have turned around because he stopped us." Sam explained.

"Then dad showed up?"

"Yea. I don't know what happened because the other guys knocked me to the ground. I lost consciousness after. Your turn."

Dean rubbed a hand down his face. "They wanted to know where dad was. I didn't tell them right away and they stuck a knife through my shoulder. Was about to again until I told him dad was in Oklahoma."

Sam raised his brow. "Dad wasn't in Oklahoma."

"Thanks for the reminder genius. I threw them a bone and hoped they played fetch. Buy us some time."

Dean stood up and walked over to the weapons bag. Picking up a gun with silver bullets, he clicked the chamber. The ringing of his phone had him digging in his pockets to retrieve. Not looking at the caller I.D, Dean quickly flipped his phone open on the second ring. "Yea."

Sam shut his laptop and listened to Dean explain about Andy. He waited until he heard Dean flip his phone shut. "Dads gonna go check with the parents after he's done with the other family."

Sam nodded. "I guess we wait."

OoOoOoOoOo

With no luck from the first family, John found himself knocking on the door of the Greensburg family. The door finally opened and women answered, "Can I help you?"

"Yes, I'm John McCain, a FBI agent." He showed her his fake badge. "I was hoping you could answer a few questions."

She didn't look pleased but nonetheless let him in. She showed him to the living room and he took a seat.

"Can I get you anything? Some coffee?" She offered.

"No thank you. I'm here about your son, Andy."

Her face fell. "I already told the police my statement."

"I understand. The FBI need it as well."

"What do you want to know?" She asked.

"The night your son was killed, was he going to a friends house or anything? He asked casually.

"No. He was going to the garage. He left some things there."

"Did he work there?"

"His friend Bryan does. He actually called Andy before he left and let him know that he had left something."

John nodded. "Bryan?"

"Bryan Chambers."

"Alright. Thank you Mrs. Greensburg for your time. If we have any more questions I'll let you know."

She agreed unsurely and showed John to the door. He gave her his thanks one last time before leaving. He dialed Dean and filled him in about questioning the garage owner.

OoOoOoOo

The garage was empty. John had a feeling Bryan was somehow involved. Seeing that no one was there, he quickly picked the lock and got inside. It wasn't a very big space and there was only two cars occupying the building. He searched for anything that could be useful, checking the drawers in the office and the papers on the desk. He stopped short once spotting an article.

"The funeral for Andy Greensburg will be held on the 15th. They have yet to find out what exactly attacked the teen. State police closed entry to the woods and farther investigation of animal attack for the Andy's death is mostly likely the cause of death." He read.

So the police are calling it a animal attack. Well they are partially right, he said sarcastically.

Putting the article back, he didn't find anything else. Deciding to get back to the motel, he spotted something he hadn't before when he came in. He stared at the door. A handprint was above the lock. Which John was guessing was blood.

Leaving the area, he started for the motel.

-••-••-••-••-••Supernatural••-••-••-••-

Dean was propped up on the bed. Back against the wall for support. "So you think Bryans our guy?"

John was readying the weapons. "I'm not sure. He's definitely involved somehow."

Dean nodded. "Stake the place?"

Sam emerged from the bathroom in a new set of clothes after a fresh shower. Walking over to the chair, he set down, waiting for Johns reply.

"Yeah. Were going to stake it out tonight."

Dean was already up, placing the gun containing silver bullets in the waist band of his jeans. Sam to done the same but had to ask, "What about Reggie. It's going to be hard keeping an eye out for him and watch the garage."

Dean gave his brother an eye roll. He hated how Sam always questioned their father. He didn't know if it was a defiant thing, or just being rebellious. John met Sam's question with one of his own. "Sam, we can't stop saving people just because a psychotic hunter is on our tail, now can we? We will be careful but right now my concern is the werewolf."

Sam glared at his father. Before he could retaliate, Dean added in, "Don't worry Sammy, there hasn't been a sign of him in over a week and dads right. The supernatural ain't going to suddenly take a holiday and stop killing people.

Sam turned his attention to Dean. Sighing he replied, "Yea. Okay."

Dean placed his hand on Sam's shoulder for assurance. "As long as I'm around nothing bad is going to happen to you."

Sam batted his hand away, "What happened to no chick flick moments?"

"Who says it was a chick flick, bitch."

"You are such a jerk."

John watched. He always felt pride at his son's protectiveness over each other. Sure he drilled it into Dean over the years. Lookout for Sammy, protect your brother Dean, and even without John having to constantly say it Dean knew it was his job from the beginning. That he was who Sam really needed. It didn't bother him that Sam relied more on his brother than him. If anything John and Sam were at each others throat more than he liked. Shaking his thoughts away, he said, "Come on. We need to go."

oOoOoOoOo

Sam hid in the bushes not to far away from Dean near the side of the building. John covered the back. Sam looked in his brothers direction. Dean held his gun tight but he could tell there was tension in the way Deans shoulders were raised. Whether it was the hunt they were on or that Reggie was out there somewhere, he didn't know.

They stayed there for at least an hour and nothing had happened. Something far off in the distance caught his attention. Sam strained his hearing and heard a snap of twigs. Dean must have heard it to because his attention was behind him than he looked at Sam and nodded his head.

They both turned. *Snap*

Dean froze in place as he notices the sound drawing closer from behind them. Both him and Sam cringes at the howl that sounds to close for comfort. The adrenaline pumped through his body along with the still ache from is week old knife wound. Dean stepped forward, Sam following suit. He did a complete turn around at the crackling sound followed by another snap. There, resting at the base of the tree was the creatures claw and glowing blue eyes watching them. Dean aimed his gun, wincing at the pull on his shoulder but the wolf drew his claw back, making a loud sound as its nails dug into the bark and retreated into the darkness but was still there.

Sam's heart caught in his throat and for a moment he had actually believed it had stopped to. He whispers, "Dean."

Dean doesn't respond. His attention was to the spot the wolf occupied before descending back into the trees. Instead moves closer to Sam till he's at his brothers side. "I think we found our wolf." He replied.

They hear movements to their left, getting their full attention. Dean had one arm still raised with his gun and the other in front of Sam seemingly like a shield. Sam doesn't fail to notice the wince Dean makes when lifting his arm. He knew the wound still bothered him and needed more time to heal and he also knew that Dean wouldn't be able to fight with that injury. "Dean, we need to make it back to dad." He whispered.

Dean saw the glint in the darkness and knew the wolf was playing with them but it would soon make a move. There was no chance in running. "There's no time for that! Wolfs are thrilled with the chase. The thing will be on us in an instant!"

Apart of him hated when Dean was right. Wolf, even cats, give the need to chase and when seeing their prey run it fuels there bloodlust that much more. "You can't fight that injury! It's not fully healed!" He tried to reason.

"Sam..." The rest of Dean's speech was cut off by a loud snarl as the wolf was now charging at them. "Sam! Move!"

Sam felt his brother push him out of the wolfs path. Making himself the target of its wrath. Everything seemed to slow down. The wolf had pounced and sent Dean falling to the ground. Dean's cry of pain sent shivers down his spine as he got to his feet. The wolf stood over his brother. Teeth bared and claws inches from Dean's throat. The gun Dean had a good hold on earlier had flew from his grasp a few feet away from him. Sam still had a firm grip on his own fire arm and lined it up and fired. The bullet pierced its arm and it let out a Pained yelp. Its eyes tore from the one it had pinned to the one who had caused it pain in pure anger. Dean was struggling under its weight but it was focused purely on Sam.

The wolf advanced on him. Dean was now getting to his feet. "Sam, run!"

Sam turned and ran into the clearing. He heard shots being fired and knew his brother was up and aiming at the creature. He didn't make it very far before he felt the raw pain shoot up his side and he fell to the ground, gripping his now bloody hip. He gritted his teeth together as he tried to move only to have that much more pain register.

The wolf was inches from him and was on him in a second. He stared, horrified. Just as the wolf raised its claws for a killing blow, a shot rang out and it gave a strangled cry. It fell dead by Sam's feet. He let out the breath he didn't realize he was holding and lay there, panting. He looked at it in puzzlement. The killing blow was the heart but the direction the bullet fired from came from behind him. He turned his head in time to see a gun coming down towards his head but it was to late to react and he was sent spiraling into darkness as it connected with his head


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John is out and Sam and Dean are left at the motel. When Dean decides to make a run to the store he comes back injured. Things get worse, they end up getting captured by someone John knows! He's after something and he will do anything to get it. Will John be able to save his boys? Or will something else happen?

Dean's breath quickened once he saw the shining of the wolfs eyes glinting far off in the clearing. He knew there was no chance of running now. The wolf would surely catch them. He started to back up, hand held firmly in front of Sam, ready to protect him. "You can't fight with that injury! Its not fully healed!" Sam's concerned voice cut through his thoughts.

"Sam..." Dean was ready to argue but dropped his sentence when he saw the wolf move, charging at them with ridiculous speed. "Sam! Move!"

With the hand he held in front of Sam, he pushed his brother away from him and out of the way. Dean's finger trembled against the trigger, getting ready to fire when he noticed he was gonna be to slow at getting a shot off. The wolf pounced, hitting him hard and knocking him to the ground. He couldn't bite down the cry that escaped him at the pain in his shoulder and the weight crushing him. The creatures teeth bared at him, stained yellow and its claws inches from his throat. The gun that he had was now laying abandoned away from him, being sent out of his hands from the assault. At that moment he knew he was going to die until the loud ring of a nearby gunshot pierced his ears and the wolf in its front leg. It let out a surprised and pained yelp from above him and its gaze torn from him to his brother.

Dean saw the rage in its eyes and panicked. The thing was pissed and now it had its sights on Sam. Fearing the worst, Dean struggled, trying to get the wolfs attention back on him but to no avail. It retreated from him and was now advancing on Sam. The only thing Dean could do was yell, "Sam, run!"

Sam turned and started running. The wolf gave chase. Dean grunted, pushing himself up, fueled by Sam's safety and stood on shaky legs. His first action was grabbing his gun that now felt cool in his hands. He aimed and started firing but all the shots missed and he cursed himself for being so sloppy but his head ached and the world spinned dangerously. Only he quickly pushed any discomfort he felt away when he didn't see his brother or wolf. He was full blown panicked now. He forced his legs to move and he took off into a high speed chase towards the direction they descended in.

His movements quickened when he heard the gunshot. Alright Sammy, he thought. Only something felt...off. Dean couldn't shake the feeling he got and it only added more concern. It felt like hours before he finally came upon the wolf. Who was now dead on the ground with a bullet straight through the heart but there was no Sam. His brother wasn't anywhere near it. "Sam!" He yelled.

He frantically looked around. Willing his mind to think maybe Sam just killed the creature than went back towards him but Dean knew that wasn't the case. Something happened. Sam was gone.

oOoOoOoOo

He didn't know where he was or why he was there. He remembered the wolf pinning Dean to the ground and firing at it only to have it turn on him. Then running. The pain pulsated through his side. Almost in sync with his pulse. It had caught up with him and slashed his side. Only seconds away from being dead and someone killed it. It was a blank after that.

Now he struggled to get his eyes open but even behind closed lids it was darker than it should be and it is what he saw when he finally did manage to get them half slits. Continued darkness. He tried moving his arms only to find them pinned behind him, only then did he notice he was setting in a chair. He knew by the feel of the material that bound his arms back that it wasn't rope but probably fine copper and it was biting into his skin each time he struggled.

He stopped his attempt and set there, head held down. Where was Dean and his father? Were they hurt? The thought his family might be out there hurt or worse made his insides twist with worry and it made him start to struggle once more. He could feel something running down his hands each time he moved them. The wire had cut into the skin and was now bleeding.

"That's copper wire. You'll not get out of that so easily."

Sam's head shot up like he was electrocuted. He knew that voice. "Reggie?"

With a click, his eyes were penetrated with light causing him to slam them shut. He wants to get away from its penetration, away from the sting it brought to his pupils. Instead he blinked several times to clear the blurriness and a figure came into focus. Reggie was standing up, leaning against the wall on the other side of the room, looking to be amused. "It took me awhile to find out where you three went. I must say, going on a hunt when you know I'm after you isn't really what I expected of John." He replied.

Sam glared at him but didn't talk.

Reggie started over to him. "What? No comeback? I'm surprised." He said with a fake gasp.

"Why did you kill your son." Sam blurted out. The anger he felt when finding out was still there.

Reggie froze. For a moment Sam thought he saw slight sorrow in his eyes before going completely dark. "He was a monster." He replied simply.

Sam stared at him like he had grown a second head. He wasn't expecting the hunter to tell him anything but to say that a ten year old was a monster? Why because the demon visited them? Killed his wife? It was no reason for a father to kill his ten year old son. "He was a child! How could he possibly be a monster?!" Sam yelled with reason.

Reggie went silent before laughter filled the small room. It creeped Sam out. The guy wasn't in his right mind clearly. "Well, maybe he wasn't a monster at that moment but he was going to become one."

"How!?" Sam was seizing with anger.

Reggie looked right into Sam's eyes. He was in front of him in two quick steps. He bent down and answered, "The same way your going to be a monster. Well would have been." He grinned wickedly.

Sam's body trembled but it wasn't because of fear, at least not completely, but he was starting to feel the effects of losing so much blood. He didn't know how badly the werewolf struck him but it was enough that the blood continued to leak out slowly.

"But don't worry. I need something from John and I need you alive. For right now." He added, then got up to walk out of the room. Leaving Sam alone.

oOoOoOoOo

Dean paced back and forth in the motel room. He had told his father that Sam was gone but deep down he knew what happened. He wasn't a genius but then again it didn't take an einstein to figure it out. Somehow Reggie had caught up with them and managed to get Sam. It was the only logical explanation there was.

John was setting on the bed. He could tell by the take in of his oldest sons breath that he was angry and he had every right to be but what could he do? Stray from hunting and let innocent people die? That wasn't an option.

He ran a hand through his hair and got up. Fully intending a pissed Dean to blow a top. "Dean, I am sorry. Right now we got to get your brother back."

Dean stopped and turn toward him. Eyes clouded over with so many emotions. Concern, uselessness but the one John saw clear as day was the anger. The anger that was directed towards him. "This is your fault. You knew that phsyco was still at large but you insisted on hunting!"

John used his most demanding voice. "Don't use that tone with me. You knew full well that I am not prepared to let people die."

Dean stood, eye level with his father, with uncontrolled anger. In an instant Dean lashed out and threw a nearby chair to the wall, shattering it into pieces and making John flinch.

It was really the only time John sees his son this angry, is when Sam is involved. He stepped closer to Dean, that now has his back turned away from him, and gently puts a hand on his shoulder. "We will find Sam. Come on, we have to figure out where they are."

"Yes sir..." Dean mumbles after a moment.

He still felt angry at him but it wouldn't help Sammy in the least. He only hoped when they manage to find Sam, and they will, that it isn't to late.

oOoOoOoOo

Sam felt weak. His body slightly cold and he was lightheaded. His breathing was fast. His whole body had gone from a slight ache to numbness. He let his eyes fall closed. He didn't get to leave them closed long before the door opening made them open back up.

Reggie had a phone in one hand and a knife in the other. He didn't walk over to Sam immediately but to a table on the far side of the room and placed the weapon down then looked at Sam. "I think its time we call John, don't you think."

He flipped the phone open and dialed a number. Sam was guessing, back when they hunted together, they must have exchanged numbers.

"Heya John. I think we need to talk. I want the colt or I kill your son and we both know I wont hesitate to put him down. It's your choice. I either get the colt or you'll never see Sam here again."

Sam sighed a breath of relief. They were ok. He strained to hear what his father said but couldn't make out anything. After a moment Reggie replied, "Threats will get you know where John. Only the colt will. Don't tell me your not willing to choose between them? The gun mean that much to you."

Reggie's reply was sarcastic. John wouldn't be thrilled about giving up the only thing that could avenge their mother but he wouldn't gamble Sam or Dean's life on a golden platter, that much Sam knew. He watched as the hunter slammed the phone shut. "That John, he is a stubborn ass for sure. What do you think Sammy? Will he be willing to sacrifice the colt for you? A monster?"

"It's Sam." He corrected with venom, only making him smile with amusement.

"My bad, Sam. You do know that I'm going to kill everyone you care about right?"

Panic. That's what hit Sam the moment those words registered to him. "No! You stay away from them!"

"Do you know what the colt is capable of? The power it gives to whoever holds it."

Reggie walked back to the table, picking up a handkerchief off the same table he put the knife and tied it around Sam's mouth, gagging him. "Sorry but I wouldn't want you to interrupt."

"I'm sure John told you already what I wanted but I'm not sure if he told you why. You asked why I killed my son? Because he was going to turn into something he wasn't. The demon had motives and your a fool if you can't see that. Why else would he come in the middle of the night and kill my wife?"

Sam looked baffled. He hadn't the faintest idea why and he never tried to ponder on it. Sure he always wondered if the demon had reasons but he wasn't to keen on finding them out. He didn't even know their were other children that the demon visited.

Reggie continued, "It's true I've killed my own son, and even other children as well. Better safe than sorry, right?" He smirked. "I will kill that demon for what he's done. Mark my words."

Sam saw his fists clench but didn't look at him with pity. Anyone who killed a child, to him, was the monster but he did understood the revenge. Their dad had practically been on one since the death of his wife. Hunting it down all the while hunting along the way but he didn't get why killing innocent children would be anyone's intention. He shook his head. Reggie was far from saving. That much he could see.

oOoOoOoOo

John slammed his phone in the floor board of the Impala. He wasn't prepared to hand the gun over to him but he wanted, needed, to get Sam back safe and sound but how? Sure he knew where the colt was, but it was days away from where they were at.

Dean was looking at him questionably. Wondering what his father had planned. He was shaken up after the phone call. Reggie was crazy and would kill his brother on the spot and that scared him more than any supernatural creature could. "Dad, what are going to do?"

John stole a glance at him. "I don't know son but I'm not handing that gun over to him."

Dean's eye brows rose. "What if its the only way to get Sammy back! Dad?"

John didn't answer him, only gripped the steering wheel hard enough to turn his knuckles white. Luckily they had a lead on where Reggie took Sam but it was no guarantee that he was actually there. They would find a way at saving Sam but not with doing exactly what the hunter wanted by handing over the colt. He continued to drive. His mind racing of a way to get to his son.

oOoOoOoOo

Reggie had the knife placed above Sam's chest. Resting the cool material against his neck. He made a thin cut hard enough to make it bleed and satisfied in the grunt that escaped the young hunter. "You deserve this you know."

Sam was panting. It was at least the fifth incision he made. He refused to meet the eyes of a murderer. Instead ignored him. It wasn't like he could say anything anyway. His words were cut off by the still gag that bound them in. He winced at another cut being made.

"You and every other kid that 'thing' came to."

'Your insane!' That's what Sam wanted to say. Hell there were several things he wanted to call the hunter. A murderer. An insane person in way over his head and didn't know a damn thing. He watched as he stood. Reggie looked at him with hatred before walking to the door. Once he knew he had left the room, he let his shoulders slump and rested his chin on his chest. He was feeling weaker. He couldn't keep his eyes open and he started to drift off.

He didn't know when he had fallen asleep, or how long he was out, but he came around to the sound of something snapping. The pressure that occupied his hands earlier were looser than before and he tried moving them. To his surprize and shock, his hands slipped right out. His hands that were a bloody mess from the cuts the wire made. He undid the gag in his mouth and threw it to the floor. He couldn't help but wonder what happened. The wire was still secure before he passed out so why were they undone? There was no one there and surely Reggie didn't have a change of heart. He didn't ponder on it to long. He had to get out of there and find Dean.

When he stood, a wave of dizziness hit him full force and he found he was swaying dangerously. He clamped his hand down around the top of the chair to help support his wobbly legs. Once the dizziness let up, he began to move towards the door tho unsteadily. He opened it cautiously like he had the first time and looked around. The hunter wasn't nowhere in sight. He walked to the front door and peered out of the window before opening it. There was no vehicles. He could only assume Reggie went somewhere. It wasn't like the other time when the house was surrounded by woods. He could actually hear cars going by nearby and there was a steady sound of a river as well. He needed to stay clear of the road. It was the easiest way Reggie would spot him if he came back. Instead he followed the river and hoped for the best.

He walked along the bank. He found himself checking behind him often. It was something they all three picked up during hunting. The river had to lead somewhere but it felt like hours till he actually reached the town. The same town they were in for the werewolf case. So Reggie didn't book out and run, that was good to know. He quickly made it to the lot of a drive-thru and hot wired a car when he knew no one was watching.

He started back towards their motel. It was about a forty-five minute drive to the motel and he finally stopped. Parking the car near their room and hurried out of the car. The Impala wasn't anywhere in the parking lot which only meant that his father and brother wasn't there. He went to the room, digging his care out of his jeans before entering the room. First thing he needed to do was patch himself up. The odd thing was that he didn't feel as bad as he did before. Though he did feel weak, he didn't feel as lightheaded. Shaking his head, he grabbed the first aid kit and tended to his wound.

oOoOoOoOo

John parked the impala off the side of the road. There was a house a little ways from the road and he just knew that was where Reggie had Sam. Both him and Dean got out of the car and around to the trunk to get their guns out and ready.

To say Dean was worried was an understatement. He had always been over-protective of Sam. Ever since their father laid his little brother in his arms and told him take Sam out as fast as he could. Right then and there he always thought of it as his job to make sure Sam was safe. Bang up job there, he thought to himself. Maybe if he had did a slight better job at doing so then he would be here with him instead of being held captive, that personally, Dean would see to it that he payed dearly for. No one hurt his brother and gets away with it.

It seemed like hours before they spotted a house off in the clearing. There was a truck parked out front. Without a doubt that was Reggie's. Dean tightened his grip on the gun harder everytime they made it closer to the house. They made sure not to be near any of the windows and lingered near the side of the house. John went around the back while Dean went around the front. John silently picked the doors locked. Once inside he moved stealthily in the rooms. There was no sign of the hunter or Sam. His concern grew. He opened another door to a small room. There was a chair in the middle of the room and what looked like copper wire on the floor. He walked towards it and got a better glance at it. There was a liquard substance on them and John could tell it was blood. He felt anger at the thought of his boy being bound with those for handcuffs. He quickly spun around when he heard shuffling. It was in the darkness of the corner of the room and within seconds a light was switched on and Reggie stood not five steps away from him

His blood ran cold when he spotted Dean's crumbled form on the floor with blood running down his face and Reggie's gunned trained on his head. "Drop your  
Your weapon John."

"What did you do to Dean?"

"Oh nothing. He's just taking a cat nap is all. Being Winchesters I thought you would be smarter. I said drop your weapon." Reggie replied with a cock of his gun.

"Ok, ok! Please don't hurt my son." He replied dropping his gun to the floor.

Reggie looked pleased. "I don't know how your son escaped me again or how he managed to get that wire off but it doesn't really matter now that I got you. Sam will come back for you anyway."

John only hoped Sam wouldn't play in to whatever demands he knows he'll give him but he was relieved he was able to get out. His gaze went to Dean worryingly. It didn't help the concern he felt at seeing his son so unmoving and still.

Reggie put the gun pointing at him now and said in a low voice, "Sit down."

John, hesitantly, did what he was told. The hunter walked over to him. "Lets give a call to your brat now shall we?"

Before John could argue, he felt a sharp pain in the back of his skull and everything went black.

oOoOoOoOo

Sam was wracking his brain together. He came to the conclusion that his father and brother must have got a lead on where he was at and if that was the case then they were in trouble because he wasn't there. The sound of his cell phone going off cut him off from his thoughts. Seeing that it was his dad, he answered it with relief, "Dad? Where are you?"

The voice that came through the line was not Johns. "Im sorry but John cant come to the phone right now."

Sam's breath caught in his throat. "What did you do to them."

"Oh don't worry, there are alive. For right now. I am very wondrous though. How did you get out of that wire?"

That was a good question, one he really didn't have the answer to. "Where are they?" He asked impatiently.

"Where do you think? I swear you Winchesters really aren't as smart as your reputation says. Like I said, I will get what I want, one way or another."

"I don't know where the colt is." He answered knowing exactly what the hunter wanted.

"John was always good at keeping secrets, even when it involved his son. It doesn't matter. Either way I will get it." The line went dead.

Sam looked baffled as he put the phone down. What the hell did that mean? Sure everyone has their fair share of secrets but why would his father hide something from him? Or about him? He forced the questions away from his thoughts. He had to focus on getting his brother and dad back. He had to go back to the house.

oOoOoOoOo

John groaned as he slowly started to come around. His head throbbed but he managed to open his eyes. He was met with the harsh light and absolute silence. His gaze wondered around the room till they stopped to land on Dean, who was tied to a chair away from him. Still unconscious.

Wire was wrapped around his wrists. Making it impossible to move but he attention never left his son. "Dean. Dean!" He hissed.

Dean lowly moaned. His head slowly moved up. He grunted at the pain in his head. He remembered going around in front of the house but he didn't make it inside because Reggie had knocked him out. He would have to add that to being to many times of getting his head bashed in. His vision was a little fuzzy but cleared out to reveal his father bound to a chair. "Crap." He muttered.

John felt relief. Which was short lived when Reggie came into the room. He looked from Dean to John. "Sam says hi." He assured with a twisted smile.

The first reaction he got was Dean. Who was now glaring up at him murderously. "Where is he? What did you do to my brother!" He demanded with anger.

Reggie just grinned wider. "You really want to know? He's dead. I killed him. I put a bullet through his head." He lied.

Dean's expression went from rage to horror in a second as the color strained from his face. Reggie felt pleasure at his reaction. It was easy to get under Dean's skin. Not so much John's.

"He's lying Dean. He said he was going to call him and Sam got away before we even got here."

Reggie switched his sight towards John. "Buzz kill."

Dean seemed to relax knowing he was bluffing but then again where was Sam? It didn't make the worry any less there.

"I gotta say, you keep to many secrets John. Sooner or later he was gonna find out about who he really is."

John didn't budge except the slight flinch at Reggie's accusation. "I don't know what your talking about."

"Really. Well I'm not surprised that your trying to deny it. Your good at that to."

Dean, who has been quiet up to know, was looking from his father to Reggie. Confusion written on his face. "What is he talking about dad?"

John saw his son's confusion. Dean couldn't know. It wad something he never wanted to lay on Dean if he could help it. Before he could answer he felt his head snap to the side from a harsh blow to his cheek. Which was now aching from the force of his punch. "Yea John. Please do tell him what I am talking about."

John narrowed his eyes threateningly but did not reply.

Reggie turned towards Dean. Walking over to him he bent down so he was eye level with him. "Don't tell me you forgot our conversation?"

Dean scrunched his eye brows together before he finally remembered. "Oh yea how I could I forget. After all you did give me something to remember by." He replied with slight sarcasm, motioning towards his shoulder.

"Then you know what we are talking about you just don't know why."

Dean was seriously lost now. Reggie spouted about the demon having reasons against killing his mother and for some reason blaming Sam. Sure he believed that behind every motive was a reason but he never considered Sam to be it. He stared at the man in front of him. "Ok then. Why?" He challenged.

Reggie shifted. "Do you believe that some people are made to be so much more? Or that someone so innocent could surprise you one day by being someone they are not? What's worse is that someone knew what they were gonna become but kept it a secret because he wasn't sure?" He asked, giving John quick glances.

Dean didn't miss how he looked at his father. Something was going on and it was itching under his skin to find out because it was something involving his brother. "What are you saying?"

Reggie stood. "I think that's for a different time. Sam is probably on his way right now. Now John. Where is the colt." He demanded. Eyes locked on Johns after turning from Dean.

"Like I would tell you." He spat.

Reggie sighed. "Look at your options here. Your both bound and gun point. Sam is pretty much usless because if I can catch you two I can surely get the upper hand on him as well." He stated like it was obvious.

John was about to answer when an intense smell filled the air. It was unmistakable. He saw Dean's expression was matching his own. Sulphur.

John watched as Reggie was slung across the room and collided with the wall rather forcefully. He let out a grunt and tried getting up. John could see the raw fear in his eyes as he looked around the room trying to pinpoint what hit him. His eyes went wide as his hands moved up to grasp his neck almost like he was choking.

"This is unfortunate."

John's head snapped in the direction of the voice. "Who's there!"

He knew it was a demon by the Sulphur that still lingered in the room.

"You don't remember me John? Honestly I'm hurt." It replied.

John drew is brows together. "What are you talking about. Show yourself!" He demanded.

Dean also looked around the room. Wondering what was going on. The Sulphur seemed to grow stronger in the small room. He noticed a figure coming down the stairs of the room. His eyes widened once the demon was completely engulfed by the lighting. "Can't be." He muttered.

John also stared in shock. Standing in the doorway, the whole reason for his anger over the years and need for vengeance, was the yellow eyed demon.

It smiled at John's recognition. "You do remember. Its been what? Eighteen years?"

"You son of a..." John was cut off by the pressure in his throat, cutting off his airway, and started choking.

Dean, seeing his fathers distress, yelled, "Leave him alone you son of a bitch!"

It turned its golden eyes towards him. Dean froze. Those eyes. Just looking into them made the chilling fear go up his spine. It made no move to reply, only smirked and let go of the pressure it held against John, who was now panting and taking deep breaths. It walked to Reggie.

Reggie was scrambling to get away. The demon held him in place before saying, "So your the one who's been killing the children. That interferes with my plans and I especially can't have you killing my favorite."

Dean was struggling hard against the wire that held his hands together. Ignoring the pressure it put into cutting his wrists. This was the demon. The one who had ruined their lives. The one who killed his mother. He felt nothing but rage and wanted nothing more but to end its life.

The demon, sensing the young hunters anger, got up. He was standing in front of him now. "Sorry son but the grown ups need to chat." It assured before placing two fingers to his forehead.

John watched as Dean's body went limp. "What did you do?!" He yelled, fearing the worst.

"I didn't kill him John. Just put him to sleep. After all I'm sure he doesn't want to know anything I have to say."

It raised its hand and in a blink of an eye Reggie's neck snapped. Making John wince at the sound of bone breaking. "Now. We have some things to discuss."

"I'm going to kill you for what you done to my wife." He promised. Hatred filling his words.

"Yes. Lovely Mary. Well that wasn't my intention I promise you that. Do you know? About Sammy and the other children?" It asked already knowing that he did.

"What do you want with them."

"They are the future. My future."

John gritted his teeth. "Why. Why did you save us."

"Haven't you listened to a word I said. Sam has so much potential and the day will come when it will be put to good use and to keep the balance of things you two also play apart jusst like anyone else. Sam will become stronger and there's nothing you can do about it." It sneered. "I couldn't have him killing Sam and that's exactly what would have happened when Sam got here. Really you should be thanking me."

The wires holding him suddenly snapped and he fell to the floor. His body shook. He had always knew Sam was going to become something evil. He always tried to deny it because Sam was innocent and pure. Still is. Maybe if he could save his son from the future the demon is telling him of and if he couldn't save him then...

"Your wrong. I will save Sam!" He denied.

It looked John strait in the eyes before replying, "John, even you know you can't save everybody, no matter how stubborn a man you are. It's to bad you wont remember a thing of this encounter."

Johns head shot up. "What, then why say anything!"

It smiled wickedly. "Because the look on your fave is entertaining enough. Must hurt to know you couldn't save your wife and your son will become something you hunt."

John clenched his fists. He felt a fire swirl in him . It practically lit itself on fire and he was up and charging at the demon.  
Before he could even get close, he was stopped and threw just like Reggie had been. Landing in a crumbled heap on the floor. "That wasn't very smart, now was it."

John struggled to stand. The demons tone turned serious. "You wont remember this and Dean wont remember seeing me here. Only what I want you to remember. Oh and John, I know about the colt I just am unable to get to it. So any surprises you got planned is useless."

John was about to comment when his voice turned into a high pitch scream at the massive pain that went through his skull. His vision blurred and the last thing he saw was the demons twisted smile before he knew no more.

oOoOoOoOo

Sam made it back to the house to find the front door was wide open. He had rushed through the clearing after seeing the Impala setting on the side of the road. Fearing the worst and it fueled his efforts to get to his family. He stopped dead in his tracks when he reached the room he had been held in. His brother was unconsciousness and tired to a chair. His father laid as a crumbled heap on the floor by Reggie who, from what Sam could see had his neck broke. He wasted no time running to Dean first.

He took his face in his hands and started to lightly tap his brothers face. "Dean? Come on man, wake up!"

After several efforts, Dean finally responded with a low groan. "Sammy..."

"Yea." He breathed a sign of relief.

He then quickly went to his father. He carefully rolled him on his back. He didn't look like he had any injuries but he was gentle all the same. Doing the same by patting his face.

"Dad?"

John was easier to rouse than Dean had been and his eyes opened slowly. He blinked a few times before focusing on Sam. "Sam?"

Sam helped him to his feet. John was swaying unsteadily. Sam's gaze went to the dead hunter on the floor. He would have to question is father when they got back to the motel. He had a time getting both them to the Impala. They seemed to be a bit out of it and that worried him a little. He didn't know what happened. Once he got the in the Impala and back on the road, he went strait to the motel.

He got both of them in their room and one on each bed. On the drive ther they had fallen sleep from exhaustion. He looked them over and was glad to find no actual injuries except the cuts that they had on their hands from the wire. He set on the chair by Dean's bed and waited for them to wake up. He leaned back and closed his eyes. He was exhausted. It was one crazy day after another but it was finally over and he relaxed. He wasn't aware of falling into a deep sleep while doing so.

Sam woke up to a moan from the bed Dean was occupying. In an instant Sam was wide awake and watched as Dean's eyes opened, groaning once more. "Wha...?"

"Dean? Are you alright?"

Dean's bright green orbs met Sam's hazel ones. Sam could tell his brother was trying to piece things together and after a moment Dean shot out of bed like he had been electrocuted. "Sam? Thank god your alright."

"Dean, I'm fine. What's the last thing you remember?"

"We uh, went to the house. Dad thought you was there and we ran into Reggie. Tied us up. Dad managed to get lose somehow and killed Reggie, snapped his neck..." His voice trailed off.

Sam nodded. Something felt off but he couldn't quite grasp what it was. Instead shook it off. John started to open his eyes. Slowly setting up. His eyes landed on Sam after they adjusted. The tension drained from his shoulders at seeing Sam okay. "Sam. I'm glad your okay son."

"Yea."

After Sam had told them everything, from where the werewolf had cut him to where he escaped Reggie, Dean was already scanning his brother for any other injuries. He noticed the cuts along Sam's neck and the on his hands also and immediately he was pissed at what that hunter done to his brother. His eyes then landed on the blood stain on Sam's shirt, assuming that was where the wolf got him. "Let me have a look at your side."

Dean, ignoring his brothers protests, lifted up his shirt and saw the bandage wrapped around his hip and a little up his stomach. It was stained with blood that had went through the material. Dean automatically went into big brother mode. "Come on, let me clean this."

"Dean, I'm not a little kid. I can do it myself!" He whined.

"Sure, if so that wouldn't be bleeding now would it, sasquatch."

Sam slumped his shoulders in defeat. John watched as Dean pretty much dragged an unwilling Sam to the bathroom. He smiled. They had managed to get out of there but there was something that didn't feel right. He remembered killing Reggie, snapping his neck but in a sense that didn't seem quite right. He shook his head of any thoughts and laid back against the bed. He laughed at hearing Sam protesting to his brothers patching him up.

oOoOoOoOo

The demon stood outside of the motel the Winchester's occupied. For now Sam could continue living the life of a hunter and just that. "I have plans for you Sam...and every other child like you. For now, enjoy what life you have of your own free will." He assured to no one, smiling, before he vanished in the darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> I am very grateful for those who have took the time to read this! Thank you so much!


End file.
